Understanding the way in which software users use software can be very valuable when working to improve the effectiveness and ease of use of software applications. Traditional ways to analyze software users include usability studies, user interviews, user surveys and the like.
Various data can be collected during actual software usage to obtain information related to how users use and otherwise interact with a software program. However, analyzing that data to obtain useful information about the users, including how to model and analyze a specific group of users, is a difficult problem, and has heretofore been substantially limited.